


First Snow

by Nightmare_executioner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_executioner/pseuds/Nightmare_executioner
Summary: The first snow is falling in New York





	First Snow

“Loki, wake up! Come on, Loki, please!” you said overexcited and pleadingly as you shook Loki’s shoulder to wake up the god of mischief who was lying, half naked, on his back in your bed and was peacefully sleeping. But what did Loki? He awoke slightly, just enough to grab your wrist, snaked his other arm around your waist and dragged you, with ease, down into the shared bed and pulled you straight into his arms and against his chest. 

Usually, you were happy to lay in the protective arms of your most favorite god slash boyfriend and to snuggle against him. Those were really rare occasions where Loki could be more like himself: kindly, nice and cuddly. Because, all the other times, he tried to be tough, merciless, mischievous and cruel, but that had changed in front of you, since you had looked behind his neatly built facade. 

Usually, you liked it to cuddle, but not this night, so you tried to wriggle yourself out of Loki’s strong embrace and within a few seconds, you were standing next to the bed again, ready to shake Loki’s shoulder. This time more urgently to wake him up completely. 

“Loki Laufeyson, Son of Odin! Wake up, now!” you said loud and clear and that was enough for Loki to open one eye and to look up at you. You never called him by his real name, nor would you say ‘Son of Odin’, unless he had done something wrong (in your eyes and opinion, of course, because Loki was convinced that he never did something wrong. He was just perfect). 

“My lady, I love you. But it is still dark outside so why are you waking me instead to sleep next to me how you should do it?” Loki asked with a soft, patient voice no one knew except you. It was like a little, sweet secret between Loki and you, that he was able to speak like that. 

You grinned as you saw that Loki was already awake and was just pretending that he would fall asleep again in the next second. You grabbed his neat, soft hand and tugged on him to force him to leave the bed.

“You have to follow me, Loki. Please! Before it’s over. Come on!” you said again and this time, Loki saw your sparkling eyes, your broad smile and your trembling body as if you would be a little girl. Loki gave in and you jumped up and down with his hand still in yours as you left your room as fast as possible to reach the elevator. You were so excited about the whole thing that you didn’t even have noticed that Loki was still wearing nothing than black sweatpants. 

“Where are we going, my lady?” Loki asked amused as he was watching you. Your bright eyes were focused on the display with the numbers and Loki could say that you thought the elevator was moving too slowly.

“To the rooftop.” was everything you answered as you were still watching the display. In this special night, the Stark tower in New York was too high for your liking and the elevator moved too slowly. 

After years of riding with the elevator, what was indeed only five minutes, the elevator stopped and opened its doors with a low ‘bing’. You squealed and ran out of the elevator and into the cold night with Loki right behind you but unlike you, he stayed near the elevator and under the small roof. He crossed his arms over his chest while he was watching how you were dancing over the rooftop like an angel. You looked up into the dark sky and straight into the falling, sparkling snow which was sticking into your hair, eyelashes and on your clothes. 

You opened your mouth, because the first snow in the year had always a very special taste. 

“Loki, come here to me! It’s the first snow of this year. We have to enjoy it.” you said overexcited, with outstretched arms and with the biggest smile Loki had seen on your face, caused by a weather phenomenon, as you were spinning yourself around. 

“Oh, don’t worry. I enjoy what I see, y/n. Very much. I just prefer to stay here under the roof.” Loki said and looked worried at the black sky. Big and small snowflakes were slowly and quietly falling from the sky to the ground and covered everything in powdered sugar. Every time, when Loki breathed out, he saw a tiny cloud appearing and disappearing in front of his face, which proved the coldness of the air around him, once more. 

Whole New York was beautiful glittering behind a curtain of sparkling, white and soft looking snow and maybe everyone who was outside right now enjoyed this beautiful spectacle. Everyone except Loki. But before Loki could do or say anything to you, he felt your small hand sliding into his, he felt how you interlaced your fingers with his and then he was dragging into the falling snow. Loki was shocked and stumbling behind you and because of that, you were able to drag him behind you to the middle of the roof. 

“No, y/n, Please. Just let me go back.” Loki pleaded slightly and this soft and pleadingly, unknown tone of his voice was enough to let you stop and focus on your beloved god. 

“Why? What’s wro- Oh my god! Your skin, Loki!” you said almost shocked and only then, you realized that Loki was wearing nothing than sweatpants. But even that couldn’t explain what you saw. You stepped closer, grabbed Loki’s arm and forced him to step into the light even more, so you would have a better view. 

“M-my lady, no… please…” Loki breathed shocked but it was already too late. You had seen it and now you were looking with huge, broad eyes from Loki’s arm up into his eyes and back down again at his skin. Loki expected the worst as you stayed silent. You were just watching how the falling snow created blue spots and patterns on Loki’s flawless, white skin and all over his body. 

“Is that the frost giant in you?” you asked amazed and as Loki looked surprised at you, he saw the biggest smirk on your lips he had ever seen. 

“You know that I am a frost giant?” Loki whispered confused and looked into your bright sparkling eyes. 

“Of course. Thor had told me about it as he noticed that you like me. I guess, he tried to scare me away with that. But it wasn’t working, quite the opposite, honey.” you said, placed a kiss on the cheek of a confused looking Loki before you were running over the rooftop to enjoy the snow, once again.

Loki looked after you and felt relieved and relaxed that you knew about his secret. He was always too afraid about your reaction if you would know the truth. Now, Loki could be mo-

splat!

“Oh my god! It’s even working on your face? That looks so funny!” you screamed as Loki wiped the remains of the snowball from his face you were throwing at him a few seconds before. Loki let his head hanging as he heard you laughing, he pinched the bridge of his nose, shook slowly his head and wished you had never found out about his front giant blood. 

***

A few days later, after the first snow had caused much trouble in New York, because it was snowing for days, Loki was walking into the kitchen without a shirt, just in the black sweatpants you liked on him the most. Since you had found out about his frost giant appearance he was much calmer and more relaxed around you. 

Loki had explained to you, that, if something was cold enough, like snow, ice cubes or your hands sometimes, could cause his skin to turn blue. After Loki had explained it to you, you could understand why Loki wore clothes when you were cold, he tried to hide his other appearance in front of you. That wasn’t necessary anymore but Loki wasn’t sure if he should be happy or not about it. You used every occasion to draw patterns on his skin when you had cold fingers. 

As Loki was in the kitchen of the Stark tower, and all the Avengers in the living room, he didn’t have noticed how everyone was staring at him. He didn’t even have noticed that Thor was there, too. 

“Uhmm, brother. Do you want to tell me something?” Thor said with his booming voice and Loki turned around. Thor was standing in front of Loki, with his thick arms across his chest and a disapproving glance in his eyes. 

“I don’t know what you mean, brother.” Loki said innocent and only then, he noticed how everyone of the Avengers were laughing, giggling and chuckling. Natasha walked over to Loki to turn him around only to burst out in laughing as she saw Loki’s back again. 

“You know, Loki. I don’t know who it was, I have just an idea, but, someone had written ‘Thor sucks’ on your back with a blue marker. You know that, right?” she said trembling with laughter and tears of joy were running down her cheeks. Loki raised his hands in surrender as he saw how Thor was slowly walking over to him. Loki just turned fast around and was running down the hallway with a certain aim. 

“Y/N?! What have you done?” Loki screamed as he saw how Mjolnir was passing him just inches because Thor had thrown his hammer as a first warning shot.


End file.
